destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Boss
Bosses are very powerful entities fought by the players at various points during the Destroy the Godmodder series. Bosses tend to have much higher HP and attack power than normal entities, as well as one or more special attacks that take several turns to charge. Some bosses are composed of multiple parts that must all be taken down to ensure victory or guard a crucial weak point. However, every boss is different and has their own unique aspects. The Godmodder also counts as a boss, although he isn't listed as such. The Godmodder is usually the one who summons bosses, whether they be Terror Mobs, Mechs, or something else entirely. However, bosses have appeared in every other major faction as well through plot or direct player action. Since Destroy the Godmodder 2, bosses tend to drop Spoils of War, powerful items taken from a piece of the boss that are granted to the player who killed them. They let the player activate a special effect every few turns. Upon the death of a boss, Godmodder-summoned or otherwise, the Godmodder usually takes damage. DTG1 Bosses Only three entities - the Terror Ghast I, SUPER BOSS, and Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank - were officially referred to as bosses during the game. However, there were many other unlisted bosses. The Godmodder The Godmodder is the main antagonist of Destroy the Godmodder, and is the chief entity the players must fight throughout the game. His low HP but obscenely high defense and attack, plus his power to summon many other entities and bosses in the fight, make him the most unique boss in the game. The Godmodder, a master of godmodding, can block any attacks sent at him by any target unless it's especially creative or just ungodmoddable. The Godmodder's godmodding techniques are many and varied, ranging from Curses that cast battlefield-wide and abstract debuffs to the OP Scale, a force that can cause attacks that are too overpowered to fail entirely. He can also summon waves of Terror Mobs that bodyguard him, forcing them to be taken out before he can be damaged. Later in the game, the Godmodder had the power to throw up a series of challenges the players had to go through, such as the Glitch and the Godmodder's House. DTG2 Bosses C-Mech Mk. I The C-Mech Mk. I was the first boss fought during DTG2, and the only boss in the first wave of Mechs. Summoned in response to the growing Anti-Godmodder army and as a tutorial to the whole concept of Mechs, the C-Mech Mk. I was a fairly easy boss to take out and resembled a giant steampunk/robotic Creeper. It could summon Minicreepers to harass enemy entities and players, produce Player Bombs to negate player attacks, and, true to form, explode when it reached low HP. Although entities killed the Mech, TT2000 was the last player to damage it, so he gained the Detonation Core. One-Winged Angel Kirby One-Winged Angel Kirby '''was the second boss fought during DTG2. He was created when Kirby, an entity on the field at the time, swallowed ninjatwist321's attempted summon of 02, the final boss of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. One-Winged Angel Kirby was invincible to all attack, except for its vulnerable Eye, which was its weak point. If it was not destroyed in six turns, the boss would unleash a field wipe that would kill every entity bar the Godmodder. One-Winged Angel Kirby turned back into normal Kirby upon the destruction of the Eye, the power of 02 flowing out of him as he returned to his former state. Minor107 killed him, gaining the Broken Halo. The boss would later return as One-Winged Angel Kirby Soul, though with a much more twisted summoning process. Z-Mech Mk. I The '''Z-Mech Mk. I '''was the third boss fought during DTG2, and one of the three initial bosses in the second wave of Mechs. The entity was summoned as a response to the growing advantage the players were gaining. Resembling a giant robotic Zombie, the Z-Mech Mk. I acted as a bodyguard for the Godmodder, taking attacks meant for him. ninjatwist321 dealt the finishing blow to the boss, gaining the Detonation Core. S-Mech Mk. I The '''S-Mech Mk. I '''was the fourth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the three initial bosses in the second wave of Mechs. The entity, along with the SP-Mech Mk. I, was summoned as a response to the growing amount of entities the AGs were summoning. Resembling a giant mechanical Skeleton, the S-Mech Mk. I had the power to block player attacks and deal devastating attacks of its own. When the S-Mech Mk. I was knocked down to low HP, it merged with the SP-Mech Mk. I to form the SJ-Mech Mk. I. SP-Mech Mk. I The '''SP-Mech Mk. I '''was the fifth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the three initial bosses in the second wave of Mechs. The entity, along with the S-Mech Mk. I, was summoned to deal with the increasing entity army created by the AGs. Resembling a giant robotic Spider, the SP-Mech Mk. I had similar offensive capabilities as the S-Mech Mk. I. When the SP-Mech Mk. I was knocked down to low HP, it merged with the S-Mech Mk. I to form the SJ-Mech Mk. I. SJ-Mech Mk. I The '''SJ-Mech Mk. I was the sixth boss fought during DTG2, and the final boss of the second wave of Mechs. It was a combination of the S-Mech and SP-Mech, resulting in a Spider Jockey robot. It was formed when both bosses ran low on HP and combined to upgrade their attacks and HP in a last-ditch effort. The SJ- Mech Mk. I was capable of blocking player attacks, dealing power damage using the combined attacks of both mechs, and possessing limited armor. sigmatw dealt the finishing blow to the boss and obtained the Rapidfire Bow. TIE-Hivemind The TIE-Hivemind was the seventh boss fought during DTG2. Floating in a far-off region of space, the TIE-Hivemind is a gigantic golden TIE-Fighter that dictates the actions and creation of every single TIE-Fighter in existence, especially the swarm of TIE-Fighters covering GodCraft in particular. The players reached it by protecting a Zomcamera which deployed a portal into space. The TIE-Hivemind was guarded by two TIE-Shields which had to be taken out before it could be damaged. The fight was put on hold to make way for the Witching Hour, but was then resumed. The players defeated it shortly afterwards, with sigmatw dealing the fitting final blow and gaining the Hivemind CPU. The TIE-Hivemind's death meant no TIE-Fighters could be summoned for the rest of the game, a rule which was strictly enforced bar a few minor exceptions. Horseless Headless Horsemann The Horseless Headless Horsemann was the eighth boss fought during DTG2, serving as the antagonist of the Witching Hour sidequest. An extra-spectral version of the Headless Horseman with a pumpkin for a head and an axe shimmering with lost souls, the Horseless Headless Horsemann controlled a legion of Voodoo-Cursed BLU mercenaries and had to be killed so the players could leave Mann Manor and return to GodCraft. The Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker, his weapon of choice, was extremely powerful, which meant the players (who all had to play as classes from Team Fortress 2, the game the HHH originated from) had to all be on their guard. Crusher48 dealt the final blow, gaining the HHHH. After the HHH's death, the players materialized back on GodCraft with little memory of the previous events. C-Mech Mk. II The C-Mech Mk. II was the ninth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the six bosses in the third wave of Mechs. It was an upgraded version of the original C-Mech, with more HP and attack power. WIP Z-Mech Mk. II The Z-Mech Mk. II was the tenth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the six bosses in the third wave of Mechs. It was an upgraded version of the original Z-Mech, with more HP and attack power. WIP S-Mech Mk. II The S-Mech Mk. II was the eleventh boss fought during DTG2, and one of the six bosses in the third wave of Mechs. It was an upgraded version of the original S-Mech, with more HP and attack power. Its special attack, Sniper Rifle, caused the S-Mech Mk. II to replace its bow with a sniper rifle capable of dealing critical damage by headshotting opponents. SL-Mech Mk. I The SL-Mech Mk. I was the twelfth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the six bosses in the third wave of Mechs. Resembling a giant mechanical Slime, the SL-Mech Mk. I was capable of using corrosive acid in its attacks. Its special attack, Acid Rain, involved the Mech spraying a fine mist of acid all across the field that damaged every entity. Flare_Flames dealt the finishing blow to this boss and gained the Slime-Inator. W-Mech Mk. I The W-Mech Mk. I was the thirteenth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the six bosses in the third wave of Mechs. Resembling a giant robotic Witch, the W-Mech Mk. I possessed low HP but a special Potion Supply, which the entity could use to throw potions to hinder the AGs and help its own forces. Its special attack, Crit Potion, gave the W-Mech Mk. I a crit potion it could use to cause itself and other entities to crit in the following turn. Akatia dealt the finishing blow to this boss and obtained its Potion Supply. EN-Mech Mk. I The EN-Mech Mk. I was the fourteenth boss fought during DTG2, and one of the six bosses in the third wave of Mechs. Resembling a slender robotic Enderman, this powerful boss was able to attack twice per turn using special plasma claws. Its special attack, World's End, gave the EN-Mech the ability to spread massive amounts of corruption across the field, dealing massive damage to several entities. shadoweater22 dealt the finishing blow to this boss and gained the Ender Orb. Twin's Computer Twin's Computer was the fifteenth boss fought during DTG2, and the only boss of Intermission 1. Demonator/Tripod The Demonator, later upgraded into the Tripod, was the sixteenth boss fought during DTG2, and was the only Anti-Godmodder boss on the field in the entire game. It was summoned by OpelSpeedster. Grandmatriarch Army The Grandmatriarch Army was the seventeenth boss fought during DTG2. Calamity Calamity was the eighteenth boss fought during DTG2. Cans Cans was the nineteenth boss fought during DTG2. He was the final entity of the Felt to be summoned, and was the only one to be a boss. Doc Scratch Doc Scratch was the twentieth boss fought during DTG2. He was encountered twice - once for a brief time shortly before the Shatter, and again in earnest at the end of the Scratch's Manor sidequest. Lord English Lord English was the twenty-first boss fought during DTG2, and the last boss of Act 2. DTG0 Bosses The Conglomerate The Conglomerate, erroneously referred to as the Colegmerate by The_Nonexistent_Tazz during the duration of its time on the field, was the first boss fought during DTG0. It was the Chief Sanitation Officer of Godmodding Inc that held the ability to turn into a massive octopus-like Creeper. On death or low health of the Conglomerate's brain, it would use Acquisition and spawn a mass of Minicreepers that it could absorb to heal itself greatly. The Soul of the Core The Soul of the Core was the second boss fought during DTG0. Trapped beneath the core by an unknown entity, it eventually escaped from the core due to the ravine's creation and The_Serpent freeing it, going under the control of The_Serpent. It wielded a powerful chestplate known as Traho and its gravity powers, inflicting stacks of Gravcrush on contact. If an entity got five or more stacks of Gravcrush, they would be instantly crushed, killing them. Charles Barkley Charles Barkley was the third boss and first Gatekeeper fought during DTG0. He appeared as a result of the Anti-Zeroes getting to 4500 Distance to Yggdrasil, with his cohorts Balthios, Hoopz Barkley and Cyberdwarf protecting him. He used the powerful Chaos Dunk and Verboten Jam, attacks that could devastate the field if they got into the basketball hoop at the other side of the field, and eventually, he managed to pull of a Verboten Jam there, nearly vaporising everything on the field. Chef-Class Imperator Titan The Chef-Class Imperator Titan was the seventh boss and first Anti-Zero boss fought during DTG0. It was summoned as a collaborative summon between several Anti-Zero players. It appeared on the battlefield along with the world-class chefs, Gordon Ramsey, Alton Brown and Emile Lagasse. The Chef-Class Imperator Titan had a Void Shield to protect itself from attack, and later was sent to the Devil Room by Twitchy, getting itself some upgrades at the cost of its maximum HP. Category:Concept Category:DTG0 Category:DTG1 Category:DTG2 Category:Boss Category:WIP Category:Lists Category:Entity